


Когнитивный диссонанс

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	Когнитивный диссонанс

У Акаши по Предсказаниям был высший бал.

Еще в пятом классе начальной школы ему приснился сон, который начисто перечеркнул далеко идущие планы по завоеванию баскетбола, предстоящую учебу в Тейко, три Зимних кубка и заодно карьеру профессионального игрока в сёги.

Ему снился готический замок, свист ветра в ушах, ощущение скорости, сменяющееся чувством свободного падения и восторженный рев трибун где-то внизу.

Проснувшись с учащенным сердцебиением, Сейджуро узнал о каком-то «Поколении чудес» и существовании мира магии.

Его отец старался не подавать вида, что в панике. Сейджуро и так обладал хрупким психическим здоровьем, но заявление о том, что он будет учиться в Хогвартсе, выбило у Масаоми почву из-под ног. Взяв себя в руки старший Акаши посчитал, что его сын просто чрезмерно увлекся новомодным «Гарри Поттером» и со временем, эта блажь пройдет. В остальном Сейджуро оставался вполне обычным, насколько это было нормой для него, если не заговаривал о предстоящей учебе в школе магии, совах и еще шести пока неведомых для него мальчиках.

Масаоми решил пока спустить все эти странности на тормозах, и не прибегать к услугам врачей. Нехотя он согласился на открытие трастового фонда для финансирования будущей команды по неизвестному человечеству виду спорта, а за это Сейджуро продолжил предсказывать котировки ценных бумаг на Гонконгской и Токийской фондовых биржах.

Сейджуро действительно не знал доподлинно, с кем сведет его судьба. Он упорно видел во снах Хогвартс, квиддич, восторженный рев трибун. Его ждал триумф и письмо принесенное совой, предсказанное с точностью до минуты, едва он закончил пятый класс.

В этот самый момент шесть мальчиков в разных частях Токио, и даже в Америке получили точно такое же письмо с приглашением в мир магии. Акаши Сейджуро оставалось лишь ждать встречи с ними.

Хогвартс встретил его смутно знакомыми по снам лицами преподавателей, суматохой и волнительным ожиданием первогодок. В очереди к шляпе-сортировщице наряду с целой толпой новичков стояло пятеро рослых парней, они были японцами. Чуждая культура и язык заставили их сбиться в группу. Именно к ним уверенными шагами направился довольный Сейджуро.

В реальности квиддич оказался еще прекрасней, чем во сне. Сравнивать, правда, Акаши было не с чем. Баскетбол в его жизни так и не случился.

Как только первогодок допустили до метел, Акаши очень быстро попал в команду, вскоре и вовсе подмял ее под себя. После отбоя, когда его соседи по спальне возились перед сном, он закрывал глаза и вспоминал ощущения полета, полной невесомости или стремительного ускорения. Это была самая настоящая магия.

Роулинг довольно подробно описала Хогвартс, и, зачитав всю серию книг до дыр в качестве путеводителя, Акаши вполне неплохо ориентировался на местности и разбирался в обычаях, в отличие от его соотечественников, для которых и спустя месяцы все было в диковинку.

Тот факт, что Акаши скоро станет тесно в факультетской команде, не надо было предсказывать. Соперничество не доставляло радости, и вовсе не удовлетворяло растущие амбиции Сейджуро. Вот тогда мальчик, привыкший четко решать все поставленные перед собой задачи, решительно направился к Директору школы.

Дамблдор, которого миссис Роулинг с удовольствием убила в своей книге, болезненно морщился при упоминании цикла про Гарри Поттера. Морщился, но улыбался, выслушивая «гениальный» план первогодки-иностранца. Идея была великолепной – собрать команду со всех факультетов, побороться не только с другими магическими школами, но и даже с профессиональной лигой по квиддичу. Акаши был так убедителен, красноречив и настойчив, так часто сыпал фактами из книг Роулинг, что Дамблдор сдался. Не забыв, впрочем, запретить в приказном порядке упоминание на территории школы всех маггловских книг, написанных о Хогвартсе.

У Акаши снова был высший бал по Предсказаниям. 

****

Акаши пришел на тренировку как раз в тот момент, когда красивый блондин замахнулся метлой на смуглого брюнета.

\- Я во время, - отчеканил Сейджуро, обведя строгим взглядом застывшую в оцепенении разношерстную компанию.

Он уже хорошо знал одного из них – Мидориму. Они учились на одном факультете, за остальными Акаши наблюдал издалека.

Спустя месяц тренировок, он понял, насколько тяжело было шляпе-сортировщице. Распределение по факультетам их семерки вышло похлеще, чем какого-то там Гарри Поттера.

Может, лишь двоих из них она отправила в Гриффиндор безоговорочно. Остальная пятерка оказалась с двойным, а то и тройным дном.

По словам Куроко, его выбор был настолько классическим, что тот даже разочаровался. Минут десять она вообще его не могла почувствовать, а потом как по книге предложила Слизерин или Гриффиндор. В итоге на факультете непроходимых, но отважных придурков очутилась самая странная и противоречивая троица: Аоминэ Дайки, Кагами Тайга и Куроко Тетсуя.

Сам Акаши вел долгий, изнурительный спор со шляпой. Пока они препирались, на столы уже подали десерт, а в очереди новичков отпаивали водой. Она настаивала на Слизерине. Но разве переубедишь обе сущности Акаши, которые на этот раз выступили единым фронтом.

В Ровенкло его уже ждал Мидорима, до этого авторитетно заявивший шляпе, что Хаффлпаф для него недостаточно академичный, а лечение травами вообще прошлый век.

Мурасакибара не особо сопротивлялся. Между Хаффлпаффом и Ровенкло победил стол Хаффлпаффа. Там было больше сладостей.

Предсказать такой расклад было просто. Единственной странностью оказался выбор шляпы в отношении Кисэ Реты.

Это был тот самый красивый блондин, который на первой тренировке пытался огреть Аоминэ метлой. Он пользовался бешеной популярностью у девчонок всех факультетов и годов обучения Хогвартса.

Кисэ был милым, жизнерадостным и дружелюбным. Акаши казалось, что мысли в голове блондина не задерживаются, совершая стремительный траффик между ушами. Что не мешало ему, правда, хорошо учиться. Размышляя об этом феномене, Акаши подозревал, что Кисэ каким-то образом очаровал даже Снейпа.

В общем, Кисэ всячески разрушал тщательно оберегаемую злодейскую репутацию факультета, и был «блондинкой» в самом тупом смысле этого слова.

Это несоответствие все время мучило Акаши. Просто таки не давало ему спать.

Однажды, он не выдержал, и после очередной тренировки, дождавшись, когда от Кисэ отлипнет последняя фанатка, спросил его напрямую:

\- Признайся, Рета, шляпа тебя тоже поставила перед выбором?

С Кисэ на мгновение схлынул весь лоск и лучезарность, он тут же проморгал эту оплошность пушистыми ресницами.

\- О, если бы шляпа-сортировщица дала мне возможность выбора, я бы пошел в Гриффиндор! Там же Кагамиччи, и Курокоччи! Ты же знаешь, какой он милаха!!....

От Акаши не ускользнуло то, что на заднем плане Аоминэ от злости чуть не сломал черенок метлы, но Кисэ как будто это вовсе не заметил. Он еще долго о чем-то стрекотал, как кузнечик, оставляя Акаши в полном недоумении и прострации. Это была величайшая загадка: как нечистокровного мага, неустанно попирающего суровый авторитет своего факультета самим фактом своего существования, взяли в Слизерин?


End file.
